Memories In The Rain
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Aku menyukainya. Pria perak yang membuatku menangis saat hujan mengguyur Caffe tempat kami singgah.


Memories In The Rain

Disclaimer : GINTAMA - Hideaki Sorachi

Pairing : Gintoki S & Tsukuyo

WARNING : TYPO, ABAL,GAJE, MONOTON, ALUR CEPAT, HANCUR, DLL DSB.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ!

* * *

...

...

...

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah menatap refleksi dirinya dari cermin dengan wajah mengerut sebal. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat seakan siap menyemburkan sumpah serapah ketika celah bibirnya terbuka sedikit saja.

"Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan."

Ujar seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu. "Dia lama, Nee-chan." balas gadis bersurai belonde masih menampakkan wajah kusutnya yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh wanita yang dipanggilnya nee-chan.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti dia datang, hihi."

"Ini sudah siang, Nee-chan! Apalagi diluar langit terlihat mendung!"

Wanita bersurai hitam itu hanya menggeleng pelan, maklum dengan sifat adiknya yang tidak sabaran. Padahal kalau hujan tinggal berteduh di dalam Restoran atau Caffé dan memesan makanan yang hangat, kan?

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti dia da―"

"Gin ji-chan ada dibawah." potong sebuah suara dari balik punggung wanita bersurai hitam yang ucapannya tak terselesaikan. Mendengar nama yang disebut si penginstrupsi membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut lantas berdiri dari duduknya guna menatap si penginstrupsi. "Dimana pria bodoh itu, Seita?" ujarnya dengan wajah mengerut kesal.

Dihadiahi wajah sedemikian tak ayal membuat bocah berumur 9 tahun yang mengintrupsi tadi menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Tsukuyo oba-chan kenapa?" bukan menjawab, bocah bersurai coklat tersebut malah balas bertanya pada gadis bersurai pirang yang ternyata bernama Tsukuyo. Hei, dia tidak salah, kenapa bibinya malah menghadiahi dirinya wajah masam yang mengerikan?

Tak mendapat jawaban dari sang bibi, bocah bernama Seita tersebut menatap wanita bersurai hitam yang tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Kaa-chan?" tanya Seita tapi hanya mendapat gelengan dari wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu tersebut. "Gin ji-chan ada di halaman samping rumah." jawab Seita pada akhirnya. Mengerti dimana harus mencari pria yang disebutnya bodoh. Tsukuyo berjalan meninggalkan Ibu dan Anak itu di kamarnya, tak lupa ia mengusap pelan rambut Seita sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Tsukuyo oba-chan aneh."

"Seita!"

Mendapat teguran dari sang Ibu membuat Seita menaikkan bahu. "Tapi Tsukuyo oba-chan memang aneh." sahut Seita ringan dan langsung saja mendapatkan cubitan dari sang Ibu dihidung mungilnya.

"Kaa-chan!"rengek Seita. Bukannya menghentikan cubitannya dihidung Seita, san Ibu malah terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Seita yang memelas.

**Asyah**

(Tsukuyo POV)

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju halaman disamping rumah untuk segera dapat melihat wajah bodoh dari pria menyebalkan itu. Dia berjanji menjemputku jam tujuh pagi, tapi nyatanya sekarang sudah jam sepuluh siang dan dia baru datang! Yang benar saja!

Aku dapat melihat rambutnya yang keperakan tengah bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin. Dia duduk diteras dengan wajah yang menengadah ke langit. Melihatnya yang seperti itu sedikit banyak membuat kekesalanku berkurang. Apa boleh aku berkata jujur? Aku suka melihatnya saat seperti itu, dia sangat menawan.

"Kau lama Tsukuyo."

Kami-sama! Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajah bodoh pria menjengkelkan itu sekarang juga! Boleh kutarik kembali kata-kataku tentang dia yang menawan?

"Harusnya kau lihat jam tanganmu, Gin.. Jam berapa sekarang?" aku berusaha menekan emosiku dengan bertanya padanya yang kini balas menatapku. "Hm? Ah, jam 10 pagi." harusnya aku bisa menebak dia akan menjawabnya dengan wajah bosannya yang ogah-ogahan.

"Lebih baik kau kembali pulang, kita batalkan acara kita hari ini."

Aku melihat Gin berdiri dari duduknya setelah aku memintanya pulang dan membatalkan acara kami. lihat? Dia menghampiriku dengan langkah ringannya yang menyebalkan.

-Tuk-

"Ittaii! Apa yang kau lakukan, Gin!" aku memegang jidatku yang disentil olehnya. Hei, ini rasanya perih! Aku yakin pasti ada warna merah yang menghiasi dahiku sekarang.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan disini."

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar ucapannya yang seenaknya itu. Tapi karena kecerobohanku, aku malah mendapati iris coklatnya tepat menatap iris violetku. Wajah kami sejajar dan sangat dekat. Bahkan kuyakin kini wajahku sudah memerah karena jarak kami yang teramat dekat.

"J-jangan bicara seenakmu sendiri, Gin!"

Bodoh! Aku berniat melawan ucapannya tapi kenapa aku tergagap seperti ini? Ugh, jangan menatapku seperti itu dasar Gin bodoh!

"Dengar―"

Aku dapat merasakan jemarinya memegang daguku lembut. Menyebalkan! Jangan sampai dia mendengar detak jantungku yang berisik ini, Kami-sama!

"Aku berhak memutuskan.. Karena kau, adalah kekasihku―"

Sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang?

"Dan maaf.. Aku membuatmu menunggu selama tiga jam."

Menepis tangannya ringan, aku berdehem guna menetralisir detak jantungku yang menggila. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tetap sama, bosan. Namun tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan menunjukkan keseriusannya. Dan itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik melawan ucapannya. Kenapa malah aku yang bertingkah bodoh sekarang?

"Ayo pergi!"

"Hei hei, sekarang kau berubah pikiran eh?"

"Berisik! Kalau tidak mau yasu―"

"Ayo."

Dan dapat kurasakan genggaman telapak tangannya yang hangat menggenggam erat telapak tangan mungilku. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat telapak tanganku yang mungil berada dalam perlindungan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan hangat.

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat?"

aku dan Gin menoleh bersamaan keasal suara yang tak lain adalah suara kakakku. Langkah kami berhenti tepat sebelum Gin memegang kenop pintu yang akan membawa kami keluar dari rumah.

"Ah, Hinowa-nee.. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin meminjam adikmu satu hari."

Apa-apaan pria perak ini! Dasar menyebalkan! Dan kenapa kakak malah tertawa?

"Hihihi, asal kau mengembalikan adikku dalam keadaan utuh.. Silahkan saja.."

Aku melotot kearah kakak yang malah terlihat semakin senang."Nee-chan!"

Menyebalkan!

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Hinowa-nee."

Terserahlah! Aku memilih diam dan mengikuti Gin yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Membawaku pergi bersamanya. Dan saat aku menoleh kembali kearah kakak yang masih terkikik, violetku dapat menangkap sosok Seita yang turut melambaikan tangan kearah kami.

Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum menatap kearah kakak dan keponakanku berada, serta membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Kakak dan keponakan yang kusayang.

**Asyah**

(Tsukuyo POV)

Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang langit tampak mendung? Ya, disinilah kami sekaran berada. Didalam sebuah Caffé bernama Gèzel guna menghindari tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Hujan.

Aku diam menatapnya yang tampak menikmati pemandangan dibalik jendela yang menampilkan tetes demi tetes yang dijatuhkan oleh langit ke bumi. Wajah itu.

Aku aku dia sangat tampan, bahkan beberapa pelayan wanita di Caffé ini tidak segan mencuri pandang pada Gin yang tampak tak terpengaruh meski ada dari mereka yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada pria perak di depanku ini. Cemburu? Aku akui, ya, aku sedikit cemburu melihat betapa Gin bisa menarik perhatian wanita yang melihatnya. Keh!

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu, Tsukuyo?"

-BLUSH-

Ini memalukan! Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku menatapnya sedaritadi?

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Dia menoleh menatap tepat kearahku yang aku yakin pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

"T-tidak! Maksud―"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Ugh, dia memotong ucapanku! Dan apa itu? Kenapa dia sekarang malah mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku?

-pluk-

"Eh?!" aku dapat merasakan dahi kami berbenturan pelan, dan manik coklatnya menatap tepat ke violet milikku.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal.. Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? Ah ya, apa kau terpesona melihatku?"

WHAT THE HELL! Aku menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku karena kuyakin, andai ini didalam anime yang sering kutonton, ada asap mengepul yang keluar dari atas kepalaku. Dasar Gin bodoh!

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku hanya m-merasa― hei, berhenti tertawa Gin!"

"Ahahaha, kau lucu.. Kau tau? Aku sangat senang menggodamu dan membuat wajahmu memerah seperti itu.."

Menatapnya sebal, aku lebih memilih diam daripada harus melihatnya tertawa lebih keras karena aku yang salah tingkah. Hell no!

"Puaskan saja tertawa." gumamku sambil menyeruput teh madu yang kupesan selagi mengepulkan asap hangat. Berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya yang terarah padaku.

"Hei, Tsukuyo."

"Hm?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk."

"Hei, kau tak apa kan?"

Kami-sama! Lamaran macam apa ini? Tidak ada makan malam romantis? Tidak ada lilin? Tidak ada permainan musik romantis? Dan TIDAK ADA CINCIN? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Gin!

"Ugh, tenggorokanku rasanya perih.."

"Itu karena kau tidak pelan-pelan meminum tehmu."

Heh? Jadi aku yang salah disini?

"Jelas-jelas kau yang salah!"

"Aku?"

Ugh, lagi-lagi ekspresi malas yang dia perlihatkan. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Gin?"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

Andai bisa, aku ingin sekali menghantam kepala peraknya dengan kursi yang kududuki. Kami-sama!

"Demi Tuhan! Kau baru saja melamar seorang gadis! Melamarku!"

"Ya, lalu? Salahnya dimana?"

Kami-sama! Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampannya yang selalu berekspresi malas itu sekarang juga!

"Tidak ada makan malam romantis? Tidak ada musik? Tidak ada lilin? Dan kau tidak memberiku cincin!"

Aku meracau sambil menatapnya yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi bosannya. Aku tidak peduli meski kini wajahku terlihat sudah siap untuk menangis karena memang aku ingin sekali menangis melihatnya yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

Sebenarnya kau serius atau tidak denganku, Gin? Hubungan kita bahkan sudah menginjak tahun ketiga tapi yang kau ucapkan sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

"Maksudmu seperti itu?"

Aku tidak tahu maksud Gin apa dengan menunjuk kearah jendela disampingnya. Tapi tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan apa yang sekarang tertangkap oleh manik violetku benar-benar membuat liquid bening yang sedaritadi kutahan meleleh menuruni pipiku yang memerah campuran kesal, marah, kecewa, dan bahagia.

Aku masih tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat diluar jendela. Dimana beberapa orang tengah berdiri dibawah hujan dengan masing masing dari mereka membawa kertas putih bertuliskan -Will You Marry Me?- yang tentu saja membuatku merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Apalagi melihat mereka yang tersenyum dan memintaku mengucapkan Ya.

"Jadi―"

Aku menoleh cepat menatap Gin yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melangkah dan berjongkok didepanku, dan yang kurasakan sekarang adalah telapak hangat tangan Gin yang menggenggam erat telapak tanganku yang mungil dan dingin. Jangan tanya seperti apa perasaanku sekarang. Terlebih saat violetku menangkap benda berwarna emas berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang kini Gin sematkan di jari manis tangan kananku. Bahagia? Senang? Terharu? Ingin menangis? Semua perasaan itu tercampur raduk dalam diriku. Aku melihat cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisku, bentuknya polos dengan ukiran kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah jambu yang mengelilingi lingkarannya. Cantik, sangat cantik.

Dan saat aku kembali menatap wajah Gin, dia tersenyum, aku melihat bibir tipis milik Gin menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat yang mampu menggetarkan jiwaku. Kami-sama, apa ini jawaban dari penantianku?

"Tsukuyo―"

"―Maukah Kau menikah denganku?"

*****OWARI****

Satu lagi ff absurd dari saya yang malah nangkring di fandom yang tak pernah saya pikirkan sebelumnya..

Ini karena request dari Om Kimi yang memaksa saya membuat ff dari fandom GINTAMA dan pair favoritnya GinTsu yang memang menarik untuk di acak acak di fanfiction..

*ditabok Om Kimi*

Nah, tanpa diteruskan udah pasti tahu kan Tsukuyo bakal jawab apa? (• ˆˆ •)

akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v


End file.
